


Busy Night

by KissaChan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissaChan/pseuds/KissaChan
Summary: You and ZEN decided to attend a celebrity party and he invited you to be his date. After seeing your party attire, will he be able to behave well? Or will decide to not attend the party anymore?





	Busy Night

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fanfic is SMUT! Please don’t read if you are under 18 years old.

It was a busy night.

Zen asked you to be his escort on a celebrity party. Since the party requires everyone to wear formal clothes, you decided to wear a long gown. Although its appearance looks decent, its actually not. You settled for a backless long gown with high slit that can see your left legs up to your lower thighs.

Zen is still waiting for you to come out from your room. “Honey, it’s almost time!”

“Wait…” you check yourself again in front of the mirror before you went out. You saw Zen currently talking to someone over the phone.

“Yes. We will be there in thirty minutes. It’s still early dude. I’m just waiting for my girl to--”

You laughed when you saw the phone almost fell on Zen’s hand. He looked at you in shock at first, but immediately replaced with admiration in his eyes.

“I’ll call you later.” He dropped the call and immediately went in front of you. He grabbed both of your shoulders and give a whole body look on you. “Wow… you are so beautiful tonight babe.”

You smiled. “Thank you, Zen. I like this dress so much. Do you like it?”

“Yes! A lot! But wait…” He placed his hand on your exposed leg. “Isn’t the slit too high?”

You can’t just not ignore Zen’s warm hand on your bare legs. You blushed hard. “W-Well… I just want it to wear tonight. I can’t see any more occasions that I can wear this so…”

Zen looks at your eyes deeply. He slowly run his hand on the way to your upper thigh. “Sorry babe. I just don’t want other guys seeing your sexiness. You can call me possessive but what’s mine is mine.” He suddenly grabbed your face and kissed you tenderly. “I love you, Y/N.”

You smiled and put your arms around his neck. “I love you more, Hyun.”

You saw a hint of lust in his eyes before he suddenly kissed you hard. He loves it when you call him “Hyun.” He carried you and made you wrap your legs on his lips. Then you felt your back on the wall while you both shared deep kisses and both of your soft moans can be heard on the living room.

“Looks like we can’t go to the party,” he again carried you back on the sofa. “You’re just so alluring today, love. I’m sorry but--” He suddenly raised the hem of your dress until your lower half is exposed on his naughty eyes. He removed your underwear and suddenly placed his head in between your legs.

“Z-Zen, wait--” You moaned when you felt his tongue played with your clit. You placed the back of your right hand on your lips to suppress your moans. Zen is too good at pleasuring you especially that he knows the places to make you cry out in pleasure.

You felt him sucking your clit while inserting a finger inside you, mimicking the act of love that you are craving so much. His finger suddenly moved fast in and out of you. “Z-Zen…!”

Because Zen is such a tease, he abruptly stopped. He immediately undo his tie, unzipped his pants and removed his boxers. He placed himself in between your legs, kissed you deeply while slowly easing himself inside you.

“Babe…” He looked at you while slowly moving on top of you. “I’m sorry if we can’t make it to the party. You’re just too…” he kissed and licked your neck until your left ear. He moaned. “Damn, so sexy…”

You grabbed his butt, urging him to move deeper. “Ahhh,” he moaned and laughed naughtily. “You want me so much?”  
“Yes. Yes Hyun… More…”

He hugged you tight and placed his forehead to yours. “Ready?”

You immediately nod. Then he moved in and out of you fast. You suddenly felt that his movements where harder, as if he’s about to come.

“Y/N… I can’t hold it any longer…”

“Z-Zen… please… together we--”

Both of you cried out as you both reach the peak of pleasure.

Zen kissed you tenderly then looked at your face lovingly, “I love you, Y/N. You are mine, for always.”


End file.
